Return to Narnia
by JillJones123
Summary: Sequel to "Jack and Jill," and "Hope," Pippi Hopper longs to return to Narnia one last time, to reuntie with her close friends Edmund and Lucy. Her family and boyfriend Henry Mills want her to stay in Storybrooke. Just when all hope seems lost, Pippi winds up in Narnia along with Roland Hood and Penny, but this adventure is differerent than she anticiapted.
1. Chapter 1

Pippi 3 - Return to Narnia

Chapter 1

Pippi Hopper walked down the foggy path of the Storybrooke beach. With sand on her feet and a gentle sea breeze on her face, she looked out to the sea. Not a soul in sight. Pippi sighed and walked along the beach. She stepped on something strange and brushed it out of the sand. Pippi held the object in her hand as it shined on her face. It was a green ring.

 _Tick. Tock._

The clock tower of Storybrooke rang and Pippi turned back to see it. The clock got louder and louder...

Pippi flinched awake in her small home on a Monday morning. She turned her alarm clock off and got ready for school.

When she went to the kitchen, she found Archie feeding Pongo his breakfast. He turned to see his sister. "Good morning Pippi."

"Morning Archie. Are you ready to continue my lessons?" She asked.

"Now?" Archie asked.

"Do you have an early morning appointment?" Pippi asked.

"No. Not until 10. Pippi are you sure?"

"I need to practice. My test is this weekend." Pippi said.

"Alright." Archie said. He pet Pongo on his head. "I'll be right back Pongo."

Pippi crept the backyard door open. "Good morning Strawberry. I'll see you later." Her pet naaa-ed.

"Why do you need a driver's license when you have a flying horse?" Archie asked as they got in his car.

Pippi adjudged the driver's seat she sat on. "Because, this is my world now. I need to do normal things, and driving a car is one of those things." She turned the car on and put it into reverse, backing out of the driveway.

Archie peeked his head out the car window. "Watch out of the trash can."

"I see it." She turned the steering wheel and put the car into drive.

"Watch out of the stop sign." Archie said.

"The car is literally not moving." Pippi said, several feet away from the stop sign.

"Look out for those children." Archie said.

"They're on the other side of the road," Pippi said.

Pippi drove into the school parking lot and waved at Henry as he walked by, rolling down her window. "Hi Henry."

"Hey Pippi," he smiled at her.

"Hands on the wheel," Archie said.

"I know." She put both hands in the steering wheel.

"Just pull over. You're at school now." Archie said.

"I can park it Archie."

"You don't have to."

"I need to practice." She pulled into an empty spot and was really curved in her parking. She peeks outside the car. "Well I'm inside the line."

Archie peeked our his side. She was about 6 inches over the line. "Congratulations." He said. "Have fun at school."

Pippi chuckled and grabbed her backpack. "Have fun at work."

Archie chuckled.

Pippi has math class with Henry and Grace. She tilted her head as the teacher explained the quadratic formula.

Meanwhile Archie was in a theory session with Killian Jones.

During lunchtime, Pippi sat at a table with Henry, Grace, Hansel, and Gretel.

"Why are classes so much more different this year?" Pippi asked.

"Because we're seniors," Grace answered.

"I think the only easy class is Ms. Blanchard's," Gretel said.

"And what subject is that?" Pippi faced Henry.

He paused. "Ornithology."

"Otherwise known as bird studies." Pippi said. Pippi, Grace, Hansel, and Gretel chuckled.

"I know, it's not the most popular subject." Henry said.

"Dude there's only like 10 people in that class, including you." Hansel joked.

"You guys should've taken that class. I would've more interesting if you were there."

"Or you could have just told your grandma no," Pippi said.

"Oooohhhhh!" Hansel and Gretel said. Grace bit her lip.

"Pippi," Henry said, "Why didn't you take that class with me?"

Pippi paused. "I didn't want to."

"But I wanted you to. You wouldn't even consider it."

"Henry, I can't have every class with you. I'd get sick of you," she joked lightly.

The table got quiet for about half a minute.

"Our dad is dating someone." Gretel blurted.

Pippi walked out of her last class quickly. Henry met up with Roland and Hope in their classes. Roland waved goodbye to his friends Jenny and Mowgli. Pippi watched as they children embraced their parents and left to go home with them.

She met up with Jenny outside by the blooming tree and they began walking home together.

"How's my favorite sixth grader doing?" Pippi asked.

"Okay, I guess." Jenny said.

"Aw come on. That's all I get out of you?" Pippi asked.

"School is okay. But I prefer my volunteer time at the animal shelter. So many animals that want to be loved and taken to a good home."

"Weren't they all adopted at the last miner's day festival?"

"That was weeks ago. We have new pets now. I'm trying to convince my parents to let us keep them."

"How many pets do you have?" Pippi reminded her.

"2 cats, 2 dogs, a bunny, a lizard, 2 turtles, and a parakeet."

Pippi shook her head. "When we lived in the shoe, we could never have any pets."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." Jenny said.

Pippi paused for a moment. "Do you remember when I used to sing to you and the other children?"

"Well yeah... you had a pretty voice."

"I still do...Do you remember Jack and Jill?"

"I remember Jill. Jack is sort of a blur."

Pippi tried not to look upset as they continued walking. When they arrived at Jenny's home, they waved goodbye as Pippi continued to walk three doors down to her house.

Pippi gave her magical pet some attention before starting on her homework. Soon after, there was a knock at the door: Henry.  
Pippi opened the door. "I looked at the examples from the math book and I think I get it now." She headed to the living room where her homework was spread out on the coffee table.

"Pippi, I think we should talk."

"We can do that after we finish our homework." Pippi said. She sat down on the couch and worked on the next math problem.

Henry stared at her with a frown on his face.

"Ooh, I got it right," Pippi said. "See, if you plug the numbers in, you check if your answer was correct."

"Do you still love me?" Henry asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I love you Henry."

Henry lightened. "Okay. Good. I was worried at lunch you said-"

Pippi kissed him. "Would you stop overthinking things? We need to get this math done."

"So we're okay. There's nothing you want to talk about?" Henry asked.

Pippi moved away from her textbook and put her homework down. "Actually..." She turned and faced Henry.

"What?"

"You know those dreams I have?"

"The ones my sister creates for you? With you and the Pevensies?"

"Edmund and Lucy, yes. Well lately, they haven't been there."

"They probably weren't asleep the same time as you."

"They've been there every other night. They know how this works."

"Maybe they've moved on. Pippi, it's been a year."

"Henry, they wouldn't just stop visiting me without saying anything."

"Sometimes it's easier that way."

"I'm worried about them."

"They lived over 70 years ago Pippi. They're dead."

Pippi stood up. "How dare you say that to me? You met them. How you be so-"

"You're right. I went too far. But you shouldn't worry about this." He turned to the math book. "This is something to worry about."

Pippi looked at him. He smiled back at her and seemed to be leaning. "I want to go to Narnia again."

Henry backed away. "Is that a joke?"

"No." Pippi said.

"Narnia is where my sister was taken! How could you think about going back there?"

"Because it's Narnia. It's magical. It's where I met two very dear friends of mine. It's where-"

"Jill died there." Henry said. "She became a villain there."

"Didn't you enjoy you're stay in Narnia with me?" Pippi asked.

"Honestly, I did not. Edmund was putting the moves on you, Lucy was attacking me, and you were acting like it was all okay."

"If it weren't for Narnia, I'd still be immortal, and so would Penny. Roland wouldn't hav this best friend. And your mother could still be the dark one." Pippi said.  
Henry's face tightened. "I'm not saying Narnia was all bad, but I wouldn't want to visit again, and I don't want you to go either."

Pippi scoffed.

"It's dangerous." Henry said.

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me."

"Let's just finished this damn math homework."

"Fine." Henry said. They sat down and worked on their homework, discussing only math for the rest of his visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippi 3 - Chapter 2

After Henry left the Hopper house, Pippi grabbed Pongo's leash and left the house. She walked her dog a few blocks passed to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.

A little bell chimes as she opened the door. Mr. Gold came out from the back room of his shop. He looked at Pippi and down at Pongo. "It seems you've confused this place with the vet." He said.

"Oh come on. You love Pongo." Pippi said.

"I have never said that," he said before kneeling down to let Pongo. "Hey boy."

Pippi smiled and shook her head.

Mr. Gold stood up. "So, what brings you into my shop?"

"Do you have any magic that can teleport someone to another land? A bean or another magic painting?" Pippi asked.

Mr. Gold's chuckled. "Trouble in paradise? Running away from your feelings?"

"It has nothing to do with me and Henry. I need to know if there is a way to get to Narnia."

"I recall giving you a magical ring that could do just that."

"I doesn't work anymore."

Mr. Gold's face turned serious. "That can't be. I can't just run out of magic."

"Well it did. So can you recharge it or something?"

"It doesn't work that way Dearie."

Pippi's face fell. "There has to be some way to return to Narnia."

"Why is it so important?"

Pippi was lost in her own thoughts to hear him. "I gotta go," she said as she headed out with Pongo.

She walked down to the local library where Belle welcomed her. "Hey Pippi. What books would you like today? We have the newest John Greene novel available."

"Thanks but I'm here to re-read some old books." Pippi said.

"Very well. Let me know if you need anything." Belle said.

"I will. Thanks Belle." Pippi found a corner of the library to sit and read in. Pongo kept trying to get her attention. She pet him as she read a giant illustrated Narnia book: "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader." "I forgot about Eustace," she said to herself. "I wonder if I'll get to meet him. I wish I could tell Edmund and Lucy that their cousin isn't all bad. He will change for the better. Oh I hope Lucy is better."

Belle peered over to where Pippi was reading and walked over. "Is everything okay Pippi?"

She closed the book. "Yeah, I just miss them," she said.

"You've read these stories, so you know it has a happy ending. They will be fine without you." Belle said.

"I know, but the stories have changed. Lucy isn't this innocent sunshiny girl. And Mr. Tumnus was no hero. The witch was my best friend."

"I know the stories may have altered details, but the ending is always the same. Happily ever after."

Pippi nodded slowly. "You're right. But that's because I was there too."

Belle looked at the second book in the Narnia series. "'Will we ever go back?' 'I expect so, but it will probably happen when you're not looking for it.'" She read from the ending of the book.

Pippi smiled, "How could I forget that part."

"Maybe you will go back, but you can't expect it. If Narnia needs you, they will find a way."

"Thanks Belle."

"Anytime."

During dinner with Archie, and Pongo, they talked about her driving skills, her next practice, and his session with Killian.

"Shouldn't that be confidential?" Pippi asked.

"Yes, but I think you can help." Archie said.

"How?"

"Jill's birthday is coming up. She's be 17."

"Technically she was 32 when-"

"You know what I meant. Killing and Jill barely got to connect before she left and-"

"Yeah, and it's mostly his fault-"

"Pippi," he shook his head. "Killian has been feeling really guilty about that. He didn't get to know his only sister. Or brother. And you knew both of them really well. So I wondering if you'd be willing to talk to him about Jack and Jill."

Pippi's face tightened. "Do I have to?"

"No, it would be helpful to him."

"I'm sure it would help sooth his guilt, but he should feel as guilty as he does. He pushed her away, and she's gone. If he had embraced her as his sister, she never would have left."

"And you never would have found Narnia," Archie said. "Don't think I don't know how obsessed you are with that place."

Pippi looked down. "Can we go back to talking about my driver's test?"

That night, Pippi's dream took her to a misty forest. She walked barefoot through the woods. She heard mysterious noise and started running. Pippi tripped and brushed herself off. When she got up, a village was in front of her. There were handmade buildings and homes all around. Villagers running in the streets being chased by men in cloaks. A little girl ran up to Pippi. "Please you have to help us."


	3. Chapter 3

Pippi 3

Chapter 3

Henry and Roland were in Henry's room playing Kingdom hearts 2. Henry played while Roland watched. Hope peered into the room. "Do I hear Neverland?" She jumped onto the bed by Roland, lying down.  
"Yeah," said Roland. "The closest will ever get."  
Henry made a face while playing the game. "What do you mean?"  
"Playing these games is the closest Hope and I will get to having those adventures." Roland said. He was in second grade now. Hope was in first grade.  
Henry paused the game. "You want to go to Neverland, after all the stories we told you about my visit there?" He said.  
"Maybe not Neverland," Roland said, "but other worlds, like Wonderland."  
"Ooh," Hope smiled. "That sounds wonderful."  
"Or Atlantis." Roland said.  
"Or Atlantica," Hope added.  
"Be careful what you wish for. Look at what happened to Hope in Narnia," Henry said.  
Roland turned to Hope.  
"It wasn't all bad," Hope said. She sat up. "Sure I was locked up there, but that can happen away-where. There was no special Narnian magic keeping me there. It was really a beautiful place when I got to see it. I don't any kids at school who can say they've met centaurs, fauns, and dryads."  
"Cool," Roland said with a smile across his face. "Hey," he turned to Henry, "speaking of Narnia, I would like to ride Strawberry again. Can you ask Pippi?"  
Henry sighed and continued to play the video game. "Sure."

Later that day, Pippi visited Susan in the quaint apartment complex near the Blanchard laughed. She entered her apartment where Susie scooted her wheelchair towards the front door. "Hi Susan" she greeted her.  
"Pippi" she smiled. "I knew it was you. No one else has a key."  
Pippi eyed her friend. She had long white hair and wrinkles across her body.  
"Is it Thursday already?" Susan asked.  
"Ah, no," Pippi said. "This is a bonus visit day." She moved towards the living room area.  
Susan wheeled over to her. "What's wrong?"  
Pippi giggled a little. She sat down and asked, "I was wondering if...if I visited Narnia a third time. Maybe not with you or Peter, but with Edmund and Lucy."  
Susan adjusted herself in the wheelchair. "Pippi..."  
"I know. I know you don't like to talk about it. They were your family. But they are mine too. Some of my fondest memories are wth them. I've lost so many people and I'm not ready to let go of anyone else." Pippi took a breath. "I just want to know if I ever saw them again."  
Susan wiped an eye. "You and I only visited Nandi twice. That was it.."  
"Oh..." Pippi said.  
Susan looked up at the mantle. "Would you mind taking that photo down?" She asked.  
Pippi got up and looked at getting photo as she brought it down. It was an old black and white photo of the four Pevensie children around the time of their first visit to Narnia. She touched the photo.  
Susan watched her. "Open the back."  
Pippi's eyes narrowed as she opened the back of the frame. She was puzzled to find another smaller photo hiding in the back. She picked it up and looked at it. "Our photo," she said. "You kept it all these years."  
Susan nodded. "It's been one of my most treasured possessions." During Pippi's second visit to Narnia, she took a Polaroid photo of her and the Pevensies.  
"Pippi," Susan began, "is there any other reason you wanted to see me today?"  
"I would love some tea," Pippi smiled. "A lot has been going on these past few days."

Pippi drove to school the next day with a skittish Archie. "Watch the children. There's a mysterious bag on the road. Don't-" She ran it over.  
"It's just a paper bag," Pippi said.  
"I could have been glass or rock." Archie said.  
She parked the car inside the parking line and left for school. "Bye Archie."  
During her English class, her classmate Grace was passing notes with her back and forth  
Hansel, Gretel, Henry, Pippi and Grace all sat together for lunch, as usual. They talked about classes and plans for after school.  
"We're meeting dad at his car shop after school again," Hansel said.  
"We get to organize his files and greet the customers." Gretel says. "It's nice to feel needed."  
"Dad lets me help clean up the cars too." Hansel added.  
"My dad does the same thing," Grace added. "Except I've expanded from helping make hats to making clothes."  
"Ah, and my brother is now asking me to help with his sessions." Pippi added.  
"Is that legal?" Grace asked.  
"This is Storybrooke. The laws bend." Handle said.  
Pippi and Gretel giggled.  
"Pippi," Henry finally spoke, "I..."  
"What? Is your mom preparing you to be the next sheriff? Or is it Mayor? Anything but their." Pippi joked.  
Henry was not amused. "Roland wants to ride your pet again. Can he?"  
"Of course."

After lunch, Gretel walked with Pippi to their next class.  
"Why do you always joke with Henry?" Gretel asked.  
"I don't know. Why-is it not funny? You guys always laugh." Pippi said.  
"Henry doesn't."  
Pippi walked slower and Gretel kept on walking to her class.

After school, Archie picked her up.  
"Bonus driving lesson?" Pippi asked. She peeking into the window.  
"Ah, no. I'm taking you to your meeting with Killian." Archie said.  
Pippi tossed her backpack into the back of the car and sat in the passenger's seat. She turned up the radio as they drove off.  
As they drove closer to the edge of Storybrooke, Pippi asked, "Where is this meeting taking place?"  
"The Jolly Roger," he said.  
Pippi climbed aboard the ship, while Archie called out, "Ill be back in an hour," before driving off.  
Pippi walked down to the bottom deck of the ship where Killian sat at a table with a chess game and a cassette player.  
"I'm here for our 'meeting,'" Pippi said.  
"I know," he said. He gestured to the other chair across the table.  
She sat down and pushed her lips together. "So..."  
"Archie thinks we should talk about Jill. She was your friend-" Killian started.  
"My best friend." Pippi said.  
"Right," he said. "And I regret not knowing her better."  
Pippi's tighten face fell. "What do you want to know about her?"  
Killian's hand in the table flipped to his palm. "I don't know. What was her favorite color? What was her favorite food?"  
"Blue and Grapefruit."  
Killian gave a half smile. "I love grapefruit."  
"Too bad we never had it in the shoe. It didn't grow near us." Pippi said. "And Jack loved fish. All kinds of fish."  
"Jack. Was he...calmer than Jill?"  
"He was a model citizen," Pippi said. "You would have loved him. Everyone did."  
"Did he keep Jill in check?"  
"She was a different person when her brother was alive." Pippi smirked.  
"Where they close?"  
"Very. And was a skilled hunter. Fish. Birds. One time, he caught a whole pig... one time her and Jill fought off Alligators. Took us a week to eat it all." She smiles in reminiscence.  
"Wow. Alligators. Meanwhile I was chasing a crocodile all these years." He said. His smile widened.

On the way home after their meeting, Pippi asked Archie to pull over by the Storybrooke cemetery. She got out of the car and visited Jill's plague. "Jill," she began, "Things are so different without you. I've lost so many people, I feel like it's only a matter of time before I lose someone else." She took a breath. "You brother-Killian-is finally taking an interest in his long lost sister. Too bad he's about three years too late. Henry and I are still together. Our friends are all doing well. They were fine without us." She took another pause. "I still think about things I could have done differently to keep you from going on your path and then I think of all the good that came from it. If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have ever seen Narnia and met the Pevensies. I've been trying to find a way back, but it seems impossible so I'll have to forget about it. The Pevensies were fine without me. Narnia is in good hands, without me. They haven't called or given me a sign. Maybe it's for the best. I need to focus on the world I do live in. School, driving, and relationships. All the normal land without magic stuff. I wonder how you'd handle all this. You'd probably refuse any boy who asked you to prom. Ask me to help you with all your homework. I'd be the one giving you driving lessons because no one else would be willing to get in a car with you behind the wheel." She giggled to herself and a tear fell down her face. "I hope you and Jack are up there," she looked up, "together and happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Pippi 3

Chapter 4

Pippi's worry over her driver's test faded when she saw that the person evaluating her was Bashful. She got in the car and drove around town, signaling and come by to a complete stop. Pippi took up two parking spots when parallel parking but Bashful didn't say anything. She kept looking over at him as she drove. He look very nervous as he wrote down notes in his clipboard.

"So," Pippi said after she parked the car and turned the engine off, "Did I pass?"  
Bashful looked at her slowly and nodded. He handed Pippi her driver's pass which she used to get her driver's license card. She hugged Bashful before leaving the car.

Pippi drove Archie's car to Regina's mansion. She got out and knocked at the door.

Roland skipped outside. "I can't wait to ride Strawberry," he said. He headed for the car.

Pippi's smile fades when she saw Henry holding the door. "Hey."

"Hey," he said.

"I want to talk to you about Narnia." She said.

He huffed, "Can we not do this now?"

"I'm dropping it. There is no way back. It's just not meant to be. I should be happy with the time I did spend there and not ask for more." Pippi said.

Henry listened. "You talked to my grandpa didn't you?"  
"Yes, but it was Belle and Susan's advise that convinced me." She held Henry's hand. He looked down at his hand. He leaned passed her. "I take it you passed your driver's test."

"Yeah," she beamed. "Now I can take us all to parties and... I don't know. Church. You could come with us, if you want."

Henry scratched the back of his head. "Nah, I'll stay here and play KH2."

Pippi folded her arms. "Cmon you're not that lazy." She shifted her stance. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Maybe I just want some time to myself Pippi!"

Pippi backed up.

Henry looked away from a moment. "Roland invited Penny. You might wanna head for her house now."

"Henry..." Pippi said. "Is this about all those jokes I make?"

"It's about more than that."

"So that is part of it? I'll stop the jokes. Okay?"

He sighed, "Pippi we're not the same as we used to be."

Pippi looked at him confused and shook her head. "No. That's not true."

"I just think we should take some time to figure out who we are and what we want."

"You're breaking up this me?"

"It's a break."

"I see," Pippi's face tilted. "And how much time do you need?"

"I don't know."

Pippi scoffed, "Bye Henry." She turned around and left the house.

Henry waited until after she got in the car with Roland to close the door to the house.

Pippi picked up Penny, a classmate in Roland's second grade class. She looked a year younger than him. She also lived in the shoe long ago with Pippi and Jenny and the others.

Roland and Penny sat in the back seat as Pippi drove. Roland bounced in his seat. Penny giggled and smiled.

"Can Strawberry take up over the ocean?" Roland asked a minute later.

"Sure," Pippi said, "but not too far out in the ocean."

"Yay," Penny said.

Pippi giggle and looked ahead. "What's your favorite thing about Strawberry?"

"He can fly," Roland said.

"That he's hear in Storybrooke, not in Narni-Ah!" Penny said. She was cut off but Pippi suddenly putting her breaks on and swerving the car.

Pongo was in the middle of the road. Pippi slammed her breaks and turned the car to avoid him. Roland and Penny hung on to the side of the car and they turned abruptly.

Pippi's squinted eyes opened up as she saw a warm light ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Pippi 3

Chapter 5

The cool waves of an ocean awoke Pippi who was lying on the sandy shore. She gasped awake and looked around. She sat up and found Roland and Penny waking up higher up the beach. "Roland," she hugged him. "Penny," she hugged her.

"What happened?" Penny asked. "And where are we?"

"I have a hunch," Pippi said.

They climbed up the hill by the shore and into the woods. The Pippi patted the trees, but they were still.

"What are you doing?" Roland asked.

"The trees. They aren't moving." Pippi said.

"Uh, are they supposed to?" Penny asked.

"Maybe I need to tell them who I am," Pippi said. "Hey Dryads! It's me, Pippi. I've returned." She raised her arms up.

There was movement in the trees, but not like how the trees usually move in Narnia.

"It's working!" Penny said.

Pippi looked closer. She saw a foot moving in the trees. "No. Run," Pippi said. She took Penny and Roland's hand and ran with them.

The people in the trees jumped down and swung their weapons. One had a four sided hook, another had a knife, and the third man had a giant net.

Penny fell and Pippi turned back to pick her up. She carried her and ran until the four sides hook wrapped around her ankle and she fell down. Pippi turned around to her back to avoid landing on Penny. She got Penny up. "Run! Go!"

Pippi went to unto the hook, but the man was already there. She hit and swat at him, until her fought back and hit her head. He tied the back of her hands while she watched Roland and Penny running. The man with the knife caught Penny. She cried and screamed as he picked her up. Roland was caught in the net. "Let me go!" He shouted.

"Where are we?" Pippi asked quietly.

"The Lone Islands of Narnia," the man tying her arms together answered.

Pippi and the others were taken into the rural town and put into shackled around their arms. Pippi and Penny were taken to one side of a tall building and Roland was taken to the other side.

"Roland! Roland!" Pippi and Penny shouted.

Roland was pushed along, away from them.

Pippi and Penny were pushed down with the rest of the people who had shackles on against the wall. Pippi peeked down the row of people. Most of them were older than her but there were a number of young children there too. At the end of the row, some tall men came to grab the next person in line and take them up to a small stage where they were sold to the highest bidder.

"What are you looking at?" Penny asked.

"If this is a lone island and that's the stage... they should be here." Pippi said.

"Who?" Penny asked.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" A girl shouted. Pippi turned quickly, recognizing the voice. The man was taking Lucy closer and closer to the stage. Lucy struggled and kicked her feet. Another tall and muscular man came by and scooped up Lucy on to the stage.

"Who will bid 50?" An auctioneer asked.

Several hands went up.

Pippi slowly stood up.

"I bid 60," one man said.

"I bid 70," said another.

Pippi slowly moved away from the wall. She watched her step on the dirt floor as she moved closer to the stage. Penny watched, her eyes filled with fear and confusion.

"75!" Another said.

"80."

"90."

Pippi got closer and closer. She was a mere 10 feet away from Lucy, who was facing the opposite direction.

"100!" One man called.

Several men grunted. The auctioneer asked, "Do I hear 101? No? Sold!" The auctioneer pulled Lucy off the stage. She turned her head and did a double take in Pippi's direction.

Pippi paused, seeing her friend once more. Pippi ran on the stage and shoved the auctioneer back. "Lucy run!"

But the muscular man was right behind Pippi. He picked Pippi up by her arms and placed her in the center of the stage.

"Someone's in a hurry to be auctioned off," the auctioneer said. "Who will bid for this feisty red head?"

Many hands went up. Pippi made a face. "You're all disgusting."

"I'll take 50 for the fiery one," a man said.

"60!"

"75!"

Pippi looked out in the crowd. "Where are they?" She wondered. Where's everyone else."

"80!"

"85!"

"We'll take 100," a younger voice said.

There was a pause and the auctioneer asked, "Do I hear-"

"105," Someone else bid.

"110," the younger voice said.

"120."

"150," the young voice said.

The other bidder put his hand down.

"Sold!" The auctioneer said. "Please present your cash down at the end of the stage and we'll give you your prize."  
The auctioneer pulled Pippi off stage. She saw the young man that bought her present a lot of gold coins on the table by the stage. He wore a hooded cape. Another man collected the money.

"What are you plans with this one?" The man being the table asked after he finished counting the money.

"That's my business," he replied. He saw Pippi in his Peripheral vision and took her hand, without revealing his face. He pulled her along out of the clearing and behind a local building.

"Who are you?" Pippi asked. "You can't just buy me! I need to find my friends."

"You've already found us," he said. She turned to her and took his hood off.

"Edmund!" Pippi shouted. She hugged him and he reluctantly hugged back. "Oh Edmund it's so good to see you. But Lucy! She was sold-"

"She was bought by Marcus. One of our sailors." Edmund said.

"So she's okay." Pippi said.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"But my friends. My other friends. I came here with Penny and Roland. They're 7 years old. They-"

"I'll let them know. They'll buy them."

Pippi squinted her eyes. "That's not the same as rescuing them. You're giving money to the people who captured them."

"We can't arrange it any other way. They'll be safe." Edmund said.

"But this will still go on. People will still be sold. We can't let this continue. You're King."

"Not anymore. That was a long time ago. That era is over. Besides the rules don't apply in the islands it appears. They live by their own rules."

Pippi peeked back at the auction. Penny was at the end of the line. They took Roland somewhere else. Do you have any idea where he is?" Pippi asked.

"Dungeon. That's where they take the boys. They don't want boys. Eustace is there too." Edmund said.

"Your cousin."

"Yes...How did you know that?"

"You're all stories remember."

Edmund stated walking around the back of the village. "Yeah well do the stories have Eustace being an insufferable bug obsessed annoying scrawny boy?"

"Oh yeah." She said. "Where are we going?"

"To the boats. It's our Rendezvous spot. Lucy will be there with Marcus. There will Plan a rescue for Eustace and Roland and arrange for someone to buy your other friend." Edmund said.

They walked about a half mile around the town to the other side of the island.

"Pippi!" Lucy shouted. She ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Lucy," Pippi hugged back. "I'm so glad to see you. Safe."

About a dozen other people were there. Many of them, were in sailor uniforms..

Lucy smiled, "Oh I had hoped to see you again on our adventure in Narnia. It just doesn't feel right without you. We just arrived in Narnia a few days ago."

"I arrived about an hour ago." Pippi said.

"Is this the Pippi?" Marcus asked.

"I am," Pippi said.

"It is an honor to meet you," he said.

Pippi shook his hand.

"Ah Yes. The traditional Spare Oom ritual when meeting someone new." Marcus extended his arm and shook hers.

Lucy giggled.

"We need someone to go the auction and recover a small child," Edmund said. "And your mission to rescue Eustace, now includes another boy named..."

"Roland," Pippi said, "And Penny."

The sailors all nodded and listened. "What is our plan?" One asked.

"I want Wetz to recover the girl. The rest of us with sneak into the cathedral. Bart, you're the look out," A young began. As he continued to talk, the men nodded and readied.

"Excuse me," Pippi asked, "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "I am the ruler of this place you're standing on. The almighty power. The most important man. Sweetheart I am the King of Narnia."

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You're Caspian the XI?" Pippi asked.

He smirked. "Why no. I'm Julian. The Caspian name switched after Caspian the XV. They finally decided to give us original names some generations ago."

"You mean this isn't three year later since our last visit for you guys?" Pippi asked.

"It seems hundreds of years past in between every time we come," Edmund said.

"How old are you?" Pippi asked Julian.

"I'm 19."

"And you're King?" Pippi asked.

"After my father died of illness I had no choice! I've been doing a good job if I say so myself for the past two years." Jillian said.

"Then why are children being auctioned?" Pippi asked.

"I will not be questioned by some peasant!" He said.

"I am so much more than a peasant."

Julian walked away from her. "I'll not listen to any more from you." He said. He discussed the rescue with his sailors. "We'll leave at night fall."

Pippi sat with Lucy off to the side. "Being sidelined again?" Pippi said.

"He doesn't believe women can be warriors." Lucy said.

"We'll have to show him how wrong his is," Pippi said, "When we destroy that auction."


	6. Chapter 6

Pippi 6

Chapter 6

Pippi and Lucy snuck away from the rendezvous spot while the men and boys were all eating supper. The girls went into the town and knocked at each door. "We're going to end those auctions," Pippi said.

"Is it true?" An old woman asked. "Can they really be stopped?"

"Yes. There's more of us than there are of them." Lucy said.

"But how?" A young boy asked. "We haven't got any weapons."

"Anything can be a weapon," Lucy said. "A chair, a spoon."

"A pan," Pippi added.

"Gather around the town square. I'll give the signal." Pippi said.

"We'll be there," the family agreed.

Lucy and Pippi continued to invite the villagers to the revolt. When they saw a man with a small woman who was quietly preparing his food, Pippi and Lucy left. "Sorry. Wrong house." Pippi said.

They all met around the town square, hiding behind buildings, peering out for the signal. The auction was coming to a close.

"For our final lass, we have this little girl. Aww just look at that sweet face," The auctioneer said about Penny.

Pippi's fist tightened. "They're sick people." She marched over towards the stage. "Oi! I bid 0. I bid you let me take her now and this doesn't have to get messy."

The auctioneer and bidders laughed. "For free?" The chuckled.. "Silly girl."

Pippi drew her weapon - a fork. She borrowed it from a villager. The men laughed again. Pippi shouted and charged for the auctioneer. She elbowed him in the nose. He grunted as he reached for the paper to sign away Penny. Pippi used the fork to stab his hand. "Ahhhh!" He shouted.

The villagers ran out at this time fighting the bidders and the others involved with the auction. Pippi grabbed Penny and carried her off the stage. The muscular man was there again, and Pippi backed up with Penny. The muscular man suddenly winced. He turned around where Lucy stood with her dagger in hand.  
Pippi fight off the bidders while holding Penny.

Meanwhile Julian and his men headed for the Cathedral. As they approached the front doors, they heard shouting and things breaking.

The men turned to see the riot taking place. They didn't notice Lucy and Pippi were there until Lucy got up on stage and burned the auction book..

"Behold," Lucy said, "the burning of your disgusting book. You have no claim to this people you say you bought." She waves the burning book and tossed it to the auctioneer.

"Nooooo!" He said.

Pippi got up on stage with Penny. She joined hands with Lucy. They raised their hands together and the villagers cheered.

Julian shook his head and grit his teeth. A few men were smiling and nodding. Edmund smiled at the girls.

Julian faced his men. "Gentlemen, this rescue has been canceled."

The men looked confused. "Call it off?" "What for?"

"Do not question your king!" He raised his voice. "We are going back to the canoes and we will return to the ship."

"We're leaving Pippi and Lucy behind, your majesty?" Marcus asked.

"They can swim," Julian said.

"And what about the prisoners your majesty?" A sailor asked. "Am I to understand we're leaving them behind?"

"The girls have it under control. They seem to think they can do a better job than I. They can take care of it." Julian said. "No more questions!"

Edmund's face tightened as Julian walked past us soldiers, making his way back to the boats. His soldiers/sailors followed him but to stay behind: Edmund and Marcus.

They approached Pippi and Lucy in the riot.

"Edmund? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Helping." He said.

"It's kind of late for that," Pippi said. The bidders had all fled. The auctioneer, collector, guards, and catchers were all tied up.

"We still need to get my cousin and your friend." Edmund said.

"I thought Julian was gonna do that." Lucy said.

"Change of plans. And we don't have much time," Marcus said. "We need to act now."

The group of them entered the Cathedral and searched for the dungeon. Marcus found secret passage to the stairwell leading them to the dungeon. They found

Roland, Eustace, and a group of others inside one cell.

"Roland!" Penny said.

Roland put his hands on the bars and Penny placed her hands on top of his. "Penny."

Pippi picked the lock and let everyone free. They walked out and thanked them.

"Eustace," Lucy called. "You're free."

A small 14 year old boy stood alone in the cell. He wore a sweater vest and formal pants. His short hair was gelled over to the side. "I hate this place!" He said.

"Yeah yeah," Edmund said. "Let's get a move on." He pulled Eustace out of the cell and they walked out of the church together. Pippi and Lucy were side by side, then

Roland and Penny, then Eustace, then Edmund and Marcus.

They ran for the boats once they left the cathedral, but were too late. The boats were all on their way back to the ship.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted.

"Wait!" Penny yelled.

"Come back!" Pippi said.

"It's no use shouting," Edmund said. "They won't come back."

"What are going to do?" Penny asked.

"Perhaps we can help?"

They turned to see half the villagers standing near them.

"To thank you for saving our sisters, brother, sons, and daughters, you are in our debt." A man said.

"It looks like you need a boat," a woman said, "and we have one." She went over to some bushes and lifted them up, revealing a small canoe.

"It's meant for four people," a boy said, "but it can hold a lot of weight."

"Thank you," Lucy said. "You're very kind."

Pippi helped the woman move the boat to the water.

"Safe travels, my friends," the man said.

"Asian is smiling on you," a little girl said.

Lucy smiled as she got into the boat. Edmund helped Pippi into the boat. They all squeezed onto the boat and began rowing to the ship. Marcus and Edmund rowed while the others sat back.

"So Julian," Pippi nodded, "He's the king huh?"

"He's something else," Edmund said.

"He's what happens when you lose your parents too soon and don't know how to function." Lucy said.

Edmund gave her a look.

"Caspian's gone," Pippi said. "So soon."

"Is that how it was in the books?" Lucy asked.

"No. He was supposed to be here for your third visit." Pippi said.

"Yeah, well, the stories alter a little every time you're here. I mean, you're not even in the books," Edmund said.

"Which is a shame because you'd be my favorite character," Lucy said.

When they caught up to the ship, a ladder dropped down for them to climb aboard. When they reached the top deck, Julian signaled for them to go to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Pippi 3

Chapter 7

On of the sailors held the door open for Julian, Edmund, Pippi, Marcus, and Lucy. The sailor halted Roland, Penny, and Eustace. As soon as he closed the door, Julian slammed his fist on the table.

Pippi's eyes widened.

"This is absurd," Julian said. "I uh, I invite you to join my quest. I let you borrow our uniforms. And how do you repay me? By disobeying my direct orders!" The office was low level and has minimal things. There was couch, a table at the center of the room, a fireplace, and some knickknacks on the mantel.

"You orders where to save Eustace and Roland until you changed-" Edmund began.

"I wasn't finished!" Julian shouted. He adjusted his captain uniform. "On this ship, I am your captain. I make the orders and you listen. In this world, I am your king. I am in charge. I will not have mutiny on my ship!"

"No one talking about a mutiny-" Pippi said.

"I still wasn't done!" Julian shouted. He stomped and whined.

Edmund and Pippi eyed each other with that " _what a head cas_ e," look.

"From now on I want you to listen to my orders without question." Julian said.

Lucy raised her hand.

Julian shrugged. "What?"

"Even kings have a second in command or an advisor." Lucy said.

"I don't need one," Julian said.

"I'd hate to see main lands," Pippi whispered to Edmund. He giggled.

"Sir, you have to have one, especially being so young-" Lucy said.

"It is your Majesty." Julian said. "If you can't address me as that, then you won't address me at all."

"You do realize Edmund and Lucy are also King and Queen of Narnia," Pippi said.

"Yes," Julian said. "Several hundred years ago. Now I'm King... You're dismissed."

Edmund, Lucy, Pippi and Marcus left the office room.

Marcus gave Pippi a tour of the ship, showing her the bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and her room.

"You'll be sharing with Lucy and the little girl." He said.

Pippi peeked inside. There was one medium sized bed and a vanity.

"What about Roland?" Pippi asked.

"He'll be in the sailor's quarters with Edmund and the others, resting in hammocks." Marcus said.

Pippi smirked. "Julian in a hammock. Does he snore?"

Marcus chuckled. "I wouldn't know. He sleeps in his own room. With a bed."

"Wait, this ship has two bedrooms?" Pippi asked.

Marcus nodded. "Just between us," March a kneeled, "Julian should have traded rooms with you girls. His room is much bigger."

"You're not a fan of your king are you?" Pippi said. They started walking down the hall of the ship.

"He wasn't always like this," Marcus said. "But pressures to be somebody he's not ready for made him into this. And losing his family so soon."

"How did they die?"

"Our queen died when he was 12. She was bitten by a snake trying to protect him. He saw her die. And his father jumped of the castle roof."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. The whole kingdom was in shock."

"Is there no one else who could take heir to the throne?" Pippi asked.

Marcus was quiet for a minute. The my stopped by a thin door. "This is where our extra clothes are. I'm sure we'd have something that would be more accommodating for being aboard a ship." Marcus said.

Pippi found a few outfits and tried them on in her room. She pit the extras in the dresser drawer of her room. She looked at her outfit in the mirror. White long sleeved shirt with a green leather wrap across her torso, and dark pants with black boots.

"Welcome aboard the Dawn Treader," Lucy said, leaning on the doorway.

Lucy and Pippi walked out to the top deck of the ship, feeling the ocean breeze as they sailed. Edmund was teaching Roland to sword fight. Lucy picked up a sword and eyed Pippi.

"Oh no," Pippi said. "You don't wanna challenge me."

"Come on," a sailor said, "show us how it's done."

Edmund, Roland, Penny, and others on the top deck stood against the railing of the ship, giving them space. Lucy and Pippi play fought, and striked at each other, missing. They ended up on the other side of the deck. Eustace watched them too. Their audience cheered and clapped for them, before getting back to work.  
Pippi and Lucy sat on some crates on the top deck.

"This is different than our other adventures her in Narnia," Lucy said.

"No kidding," Pippi said.

"I mean, we're not actually on the main lands. We're on a boat. Here, we could just pretend that we're in London and on a cruise to Storybrooke. Or the other way around." Lucy said.

"I guess," Pippi gave a smile.

Pippi saw Eustace sitting by himself and walked over to him. He was writing in a notebook.

"Writing a story about all the magical things here?" Pippi asked.

"Magical?" He said. "Strange is more like it."

Pippi sat by him. "What questions do you have about this place?"

"Are you a newcomer too?" He asked.

"No. But those two little ones," she pointed at Roland and Penny, "are."

"Where are we? Like on a map?" Eustace asked.

"We're in a different world. There are many out there."

"What like Mars?"

"I mean," Pippi sat crisscross, "like Wonderland and Neverland."

"Those are from a storybook."

"And they're all true. In fact, you and Lucy and Edmund are descendants of Alice from Wonderland."

"Rubbish."

"You'll see things differently. You were one of my favorite characters," she said quietly.

"What are you on about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

For dinner, everyone had small portions. Small piece of fish, small slice of dry bread, cooked carrots, and one slice of orange. They had water to drink. Julian always ate in his own room.

Later that night, when the girls where in their rooms, Pippi heard Penny's stomach growling. "Still hungry?"

She nodded.

"We all are," Lucy said. "We need to reach another island so we can get more food."

The girls squeezed on the bed, all laying on their sides. "This is not comfortable," Penny said. She started to cry. "This isn't what I thought it was going to be. Narnia is supposed to be magical and amazing. I'm starving and I want to go home."

Pippi held her and eyed Lucy.

"Are you gonna sing?" Lucy said. A huge smile grew on her face.

 _"There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So when you feel like giving up  
Cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah."_ Pippi began.

Lucy smiled and sat on the bed with Pippi and Roland. Penny leaned on Pippi.

" _We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us, there's a place for us."  
_  
For the next few days, Pippi are as little as she could, giving her leftovers to Penny and Roland. Edmund and Lucy noticed and did the same.

Eustace fainted on the top deck. Pippi sang to him after he woke up and threw up. He lied in the hammock and swung. She held the hammock still. Roland, Marcus, and Edmund peeked in.

"She's a good nurse," Marcus said.

"She's a good person," Roland said. "Come one," he tugged in Edmund's arm, "let's get back to sword fighting."

Edmund lingered, "huh? Oh. Right."

After 10 days, they arrived at the second island. Pippi told Roland and Penny to stay on the ship.

"You're not ready," Pippi said. "Look at what happened on the last island."

"But aren't the other islands harmless?" Penny asked. "I've seen the movies."

"This isn't like the movies. Do you see Caspian? Reepicheep?"

"I see the Pevensies and the Dawn Treader," Roland said.

"It was a rhetorical question," Pippi said. "Point is, you're staying."

When they arrived on the island, they dispersed. Julian took the lead down a cave. Edmund and Lucy were slowly behind, whispering. Marcus and Pippi were behind them. Two sailors accompanied them. The rest of the sailors fished and searched for other food. Eustace stayed on the rocky shore, throwing rocks into the water.

"Why did we bring Eustace?" Edmund asked. "He could have stayed on the ship like Roland and Penny."

"We can't trust him alone," Lucy said.

They went into the cave which was well lit by the shining light coming through the entrance. They all stood around a deep pond that was before them.

"I am so thirsty," a sailor said. He kneeled over the pond and cupped his hands lower to the water.

"Stop!" Pippi shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Do not drink that water. Weltz."

"Is it poison?" Marcus asked.

"Not exactly," Pippi said. She grabbed a stick from off to the side and dipped it into the water. They watched in fascination as the stick where she dipped it turned gold!

"Holy King Midas," the second sailor said.

"Daniel, this is amazing," Weltz said the second sailor.

"Our debts are absolved!" Julian said. "Well done Pippi." He dipped his sword into the water.

"That's not why I showed you." Pippi said. "It's not to make riches. It's a warning."

"Of what?" Julian said. He continued to dip rocks and sticks into the water.

"Of-" Pippi looked down the pond. It was clear and empty. "Maybe we are the first ones to find it."

Daniel grabbed a shell and bent down towards the pond.

"No," Julian said, "only me," he pushed Daniel over, but he slipped and fell into the pond.

"Daniel!" Weltz yelled. Lucy covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Edmund painted and looked at Julian. Pippi gasped and covered her mouth. Marcus stared down the pond at Daniel as he turned to a golden stone. Bubbles rises to the surface for about ten seconds and stopped. Jullian stepped back.

"I didn't mean to-" he stammered. He cleared his throat. "He slipped. You all saw."

"Let's just leave this place," Pippi said.

Julian dropped at his gold items and left the cave with the others. Edmund escorted Lucy outside the cave.

The rest of the sailors found limited food on the island. "It's volcanic. There isn't much that grows," one sailor said.

"Very well," Julian said. "Let's get back to ship."

"Where's Eustace?" Edmund asked. He was still by Lucy's side.

"I saw him wander off by the hills," one sailor said.

"And you didn't stop him?" Edmund said.

"I'm not a governess," the sailor said.

"I'll look for him," Edmund said.

"I'll help," Pippi offered.

Edmund looked at Lucy. "I'm okay." Lucy said.

Pippi and Edmund walked around the island, up the rocky hills.

"Seeing a man die was the last thing Lucy needed to see today," Edmund said.

"Is she getting better?" Pippi asked.

"She was." Edmund said. "I can't believe he just-he just killed a man."

"I know. But he didn't mean too."

"He pushed Daniel."

"To the ground. Then Dan slipped into the pond."

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Edmund stopped walking to face her.

"I'm not. It's just-ugh!" Pippi kept walking.

"How did you know about the pond?" Edmund asked. He walked a step behind her. They reached the top of a hill.

"It was in the book," she said.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, like a strange horn.

"What was that?" Edmund asked.

Pippi saw a large dead animal in the distance. Seagulls flew around it.

"We should go back to the boats," Pippi said.

"Why?" Edmund asked. He looked over. "Is that a dragon?"

"A dead one." She said. "Just trust me." Pippi held out her hand.

"I have a girlfriend," Edmund blurted.

"Okay," Pippi shrugged, "it's just me hand."

He walked down the hill by himself while Pippi followed looking surprised and curious.

"So what's her name?"

"Emily," he said.

"Is she in your class?" Pippi asked.

"A few."

"Does she know about Narnia?"

"Of course not. Not yet."

"How long have you been together?" Pippi asked. She sighed and looked longingly at him.

"A few months. She's met Susan and my aunt and uncle. She visited during our summer for a week."

"Woah," Pippi managed.

They made it back to the boats.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked.  
"I don't know," Edmund shrugged.

"We'll see him soon," Pippi said. They got into the boats and sailed to the ship.

"Where's Daniel?" One sailor asked.

That loud sound happened again.

"What in the world?" Penny asked.

Smoke arose from the island.

"Let's sail," Julian said. Several men left the top deck to go to the lower decks where the paddles where to pull.

Marcus and Edmund shared a spyglass to see the island. The saw huge wings moving up and up to reveal a dragon.  
Edmund moved back.

Pippi stood next to them. "That's Eustace."

Edmund shot a look at her. Lucy giggled.

"Oh yes," Pippi said. "Eustace is a Dragon."


	8. Chapter 8

Pippi 3

Chapter 8

"Is that a real dragon?" Asked Penny. She opened her mouth and smiled.

"It is," Marcus said.

The dragon Eustace flew away from the island and to the boat. "Clear the deck!" Pippi called. The few people on the top deck crowded against the edge by the door.

"Is it a good dragon?" Roland asked.

"We missed all the fun," Penny said.

"Not anymore," Pippi said.

The dragon grew closer to the ship. He circled the ship before sitting down on the top deck. There was just enough room for him to sit down.

"Eustace?" Lucy said.

The dragon looked at her and nodded.

"How did this happen?" Julian asked.

"Enchanted treasure?" Marcus asked.

Dragon Eustace shook his head.

"He ate a dragon," Pippi said.

Dragon Eustace nodded.

"How did you know?" Julian asked.

"Her books," Edmund said.

"Is there a way to change him back?" Lucy asked.

Julian chucked, "Not that I know of."

"So he's stuck like this?" Edmund asked. "How are we supposed to take this home?"

"Relax," Pippi said. "This is a way to fix this." Everyone looked at her. "Aslan."

"That old lion," Julian said. "No one has seen or heard from him in generations."

Dragon Eustace pouted. The others left the top deck except for Pippi. She saw a tear fall down his scaly face.

Pippi sat next to him and began singing.

 _"Silly to cry.  
Nothing to fear.  
Betcha this will make for an amazing story.  
Betcha your life will turn out alright.  
I can see it now. The future is bright.  
The sun will come out tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on till tomorrow,  
Come what may  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I love ya tomorrow.  
You're only a day away."  
_

The next day, Penny and Roland eagerly asked if they come of ride the dragon..

"Are you sure?" Pippi asked, "it's not like riding Strawberry."

"I know." Roland said. "Come on. We're in Narnia. There is a dragon here. Let us go for a ride."

"Please please please," Penny said.

"You'll have to ask Eustace," Pippi said. "He's the dragon."

Dragon Eustace nodded and crouched down for them to get on. Pippi found a belt to fasten into a harness for them. Dragon Eustace took flight with the two children.

"Weeeee!" Roland said with his hands in the air.

Pippi smiled and looked to her side. Julian signaled her to his office.

"Was I supposed to ask your permission to let them ride the dragon?" Pippi asked as she walked into his office.

Julian was looking out the window. "You've been on this quest with us for a while now. It has come to my attention that you don't even know what we're on a quest for."

"I assumed to find lost lords." Pippi said.

"Lost lords? What are you talking about?" He turned around to face her.

"Never mind."

"You've aided us without question. For that I am grateful."  
Pippi looked at him puzzled. "Is this the same king?" She thought to herself.

"There is a curse over Narnia and the lone islands holds the cure. We just have to find it."

"What kind of curse?" Pippi asked.

Julian circled the table as he locked eyes with Pippi. "A terrible curse. One that feeds into your insecurities and darkest desires. It messes with your mind. It tries to corrupt you. It's a green mist that comes at night. Slowly making you more insane, and you wouldn't know why."

"How do we know it hasn't affected the ship?"

"I have my sailors take shifts during the night to keep watch. The mist won't attack just one person. It attacks as a whole."

Pippi looked at him. A King who really did care. Who was really trying to prove himself to his kingdom.

"I heard about you," Julian said. "My nurse used to read me stories about the golden age of Narnia. The Pevensies and the Siren. Would you mind singing for me?"

"Any requests?" Pippi asked.

"Something inspirational." He said.

" _You're broken down and tired  
Of living life on a merry go round  
And you can't find the fighter  
But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out  
And move mountains  
We gonna walk it out  
And move mountains_

 _And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
And I'll rise up  
High like the waves  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousands times again  
For you  
For you  
For you  
For you"_

The food rations were increased for the next few days of their journey. The crew seems a lot happier and energetic, until the seasickness ensued.

The ship endured some bumpy days. Rainstorms flooded the top deck. Massive waves rocked the ship up and down. Many crewmembers became sick, including Roland.

The girls took care of them, feeding him soup in their cozy room.

Julian delivered soup to their door. Pippi answered the door. "Thanks," She said.

" I should tell you that this is the last time I can give food to the sick boy," Julian said.

"Why?" Pippi asked. She held the warm soup in her hands.

" I can't keep feeding people who are only going to throw it up. There are crewmembers who aren't sick and would love a little extra rations." Julian said.

"You've already increased their rations," Pippi stated.

" I know. But they need more energy now, to make up for our sick sailors who can't roll the paddles."

If the six passengers can't eat, they can't get better." Pippi informed him.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked. He seemed to genuinely be asking her.

Pippi the soup inside and set it on the dresser. When she returned the doorway, she answer Julian's question. "I have a solution, if you'll hear me out."

Go ahead," he said. he put his hands together behind his back, Showing that he wasn't going to interrupt her.

Pippi smiled a little and lead the way to the top deck. It was still sprinkling outside. She called Dragon Eustace, Who was flying by the ship, for a favor. The dragon nodded and began to pull the ship with his tail. They moved faster than they did with the full crew growing.

" that was a brilliant idea Pippi," Julian said.

Pippi beamed and went back to her room to help Roland feel better.

They arrived at the third island the following day. Penny and Roland were thrilled to join on the boats to the island, though the preferred to fly on Dragon Eustace.  
Once in the island, the handful of sailors began fishing and searching for other food on the island. Roland and Penny took a walk with Dragon Eustace around the edge of the island. Pippi helped with fishing.

"I haven't fished since I lived in a shoe," Pippi said.

Lucy giggled, "What?"

"I lived in a shoe remember?" Pippi said.

"Like the nursery rhyme?" A sailor asked.

"Yeah," Pippi said.

They made camp on the island. Eustace blew a campfire for the crew. They enjoyed roasted fish and fresh berries for dinner. Around the fire, they all shared stories about their families and shared funny stories. One sailor, Patrick, started a group song. It was a Narnian song. Edmund and Lucy knew the song and sang alone. Pippi, Eustace, Penny and Roland listened.

They all slept on the sandy shore that night. Julian walked over and lied down between Edmund and Pippi. He faced Pippi.

"Can I help you?" Pippi asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Julian said.

Pippi held her head up with her arm. "Am is dreaming?"

He giggled. "I know I wasn't the most welcoming when you arrived. I'm sorry for being an ass."

Pippi smiled, "Are you going to stop being a jerk from now on?"

"I'll try my best," he said.

"Then I accept your apology." Pippi said. She lied back down.

"Goodnight Pippi," Julian whispered.

The next morning, Lucy was missing from the campsite. They noticed during breakfast, when everyone had gathered to eat.

"Where's Lucy?" Pippi asked.

Edmund looked around and sighed. "Lucy!" He called.

"Lucy!" Pippi called. "Eustace have you seen anything?"

He shook his head.

Pippi grabbed her sword and started walking.

"Don't worry about it," Edmund said. "She'll turn up."

"How come you're not worried about your sister?" Pippi asked.

"Because this has happened before. She's sleep-walking."

"That happens when she isn't in Narnia."

Edmund sighed, "She may be relapsing. Between seasickness and seeing that sailor die in the gold pond..."

"And what is something really did happen to Lucy?" Pippi crossed her arms.

"Why don't you tell me?" Edmund asked. "You have all the answers lately."

"Ed," Pippi said.

He walked away while the sea breeze blew through Pippi's hair.

"Is everything okay?" Julian asked. He walked over to Pippi a few moments later.

"Fine," She said quickly.

Roland and Penny played beyond the beach and into the grassy plane. They were throwing rocks into the empty clearing until on rock bounced back. Roland threw one more rock in the same direction. The rock came back again. "Pippi!" She called.

They showed the crew their discovery. They were intrigued and confused all at once, except for Pippi. "It's the invisible mansion," Pippi said.  
The front doors opened for the crew and they saw that Pippi was right. Through the doors, was an enormous house. They split up, one group going upstairs and another group on the first floor.

Pippi and Julian went upstairs and Edmund and Marcus took downstairs.  
While in the library, Julian flipped through the book on display. He read from the book, "With these words, your tongue must see, for all around, to be snow."

Pippi took some books off the shelf and looked at them. There was a dot on the pages. Another dot. Pippi looked up and saw white dots falling down. "Snow," she smiled. She spun around in it. Julian grabbed her hand and started dancing in the snow with her. The snow stopped after about a minute.

While Julian gazed at her, Pippi looked at the spell book, puzzled. "The spell here...so why isn't Lucy?"

"What do you mean?" Julian asked.

"Look out the window for me," she said, eyeing the window. "Is the mansion invisible?"

He walked over and opened the window. "Yup, still invisible."

Pippi read the spell aloud and Juliann witnessed as the mansion came into clear view. "And now it is visible." He said.

"I don't know where else she could be," Pippi said quietly.

"We better check another room," Julian said, heading for the door. As they walked down the hall, Julian peeked out the window. "What is the world?"

Pippi stopped walking and peeked out the window too. "Oh my God!" She ran off, rushing downstairs and out the back door. In the clearing, she heard that familiar " _neh_ " sound. "Strawberry!"

"Woah," Julian backed away from the flying horse as he spread his wings.

Penny and Roland came outside giggling. "He's here too!?" Penny asked.

"How is that possible?" Roland asked.

"I found this creature eating my apples from my tree the other day," a man said. He wore detailed and long clothing. "He kept eyeing my Strawberry bush as if to tell me that's his name."

"Who are you?" Roland asked.

"I'm the magician. I own this mansion you see before you." He said.

Pippi stroked her pet and asked, "How did you get here? Must be strange to be back here after all this time."

"Sir," Julian said, "We're looking for a girl-Lucy Pevensie. Has she wandered inside your mansion?"

"I have not your majesty." He said.

Julian stood up strait. "How did you know?"

"I'm sure by now you've noticed that there is lots of magic in this mansion. One of my books lets me see other places of the world. Sometimes I want reassurance that the rest the world is sane." The magician said.

"Are you alone on this island?" Pippi asked.

"No," the magician said. "I have my boys." He pointed at these creatures what looked like hobbits with only one leg. "I take care of them. Make sure they don't get themselves killed doing dumb things." He shook his head at them.

"Dufflepads," Pippi said.

"Correct," the magician said. "And I have my own daughter."

They saw a little girl hiding behind a tree. She had long black hair. She was a little older than Penny and Roland.

"Gail," the magician said. "You have to ask them. I won't do it for you."

Gail came out of hiding. She walked up to Julian slowly.

"Good Morning child," he said.

She bowed. "Can I go with you on the voyage?"

Julian smiled. "Is it alright with your father?"

The magician nodded.

"But the voyage..." Pippi began. "It can be dangerous. Are you sure?" She asked Gail and the magician.

"My little angel," the magician said, "The Curse over this land has affected her more than anyone." He started walking and Julian and Pippi followed. "She's dying and if we don't end this curse, she'll be gone forever. Gail wants one real adventure in her life."

The magician invited the crew to lunch. Mostly everyone was caught up on the magic of the island that they forgot Lucy was missing. Roland and Penny ride Strawberry around the island. Strawberry and Eustace had some secret communication.

After lunch, Pippi explored backyard further. She found a treehouse and climbed up. When she got inside, she gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Pippi 3

Chapter 9

"Lucy!" Pippi yelled.

Lucy was looking inside the treehouse on a rug. There were also some pillows inside the treehouse, and a window. Lucy's eyes were open.

"We've been looking all over for you," Pippi said.

"I was here," Lucy said, still lying down.

"Are you okay?" Pippi asked. "We thought you'd been kidnapped or something."

Lucy looked forward at the window. "No. I woke up here. And I decided to stay."

 _'So you did sleepwalk after all,'_ thought to herself. "Wait, why did you stay up here? Did you hear us calling you?"

"I heard you guys. But I didn't want to come down."

"Why not?"

Lucy sat up on the rug. "Because of the dream I had."

Pippi grabbed a pillow and sat down by Lucy.

"It wasn't easy going back to life in England after our second trip to Narnia. Going back to school as if nothing had happened. Having my family constantly asking me 'are you OK?' and nagging me about grades. But I managed. I even got a new roommate for the new school year, and we got along alright. I took naps during my history class, in hopes of seeing you again. Those nights dream really helped."

"So why did you stop showing up?" Pippi asked.

"Because of Edmund," Lucy explained. _"He was secretive. Shying away all the time. Sneaking off during lunchtime. He acted strange. Not himself. Ed is terrible at keeping secrets. But he wouldn't tell me what was going on. So I followed him..."  
_  
Lucy followed Edmund down the hall of their private school. She peeked her head around the corner he had passed. Lucy stayed against the wall as she moved down the hallways. A few students passed by.

Edmund walked into the theater and went backstage. Lucy peeked into the backstage area, quietly opening the door. Ed was giggling, with a blond girl. Lucy tilted her head. Then Edmund tilted closer and closer to the girl's face. And she leaned too.

"No, Stop!" Lucy shouted.

Edmund and the other girl looked at her. "Lucy what are you doing here?" Edmund asked.

"What are you doing here with _her_?" Lucy asked back.

"Lucy please," Edmund said. He sounded irritated. "I am 16 years old. I can-"

"It's only been months since-we last saw Pippi. In Person." Lucy blurted.

"Would you give me a minute alone with my sister?" Edmund asked the girl.

She pouted but nodded and walked away.

"Is that why you haven't shown up in the dreams every night?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy this is none of your business," Edmund said.

"How could you forget about Pippi so soon? She is your true love. She is the one you're meant to be with. She's the best person we've ever met. She deserves an exclamation for this. You can't do this to us." Lucy said. She was genuinely concerned.

Edmund looked at his sister and his expression changed. He spoke calmly, "Emily is just a classmate. We were rehearsing a scene for the play."

"Oh," Lucy said. She lowered her shoulder. "What a relief."  
 _  
But Edmund told Susan Peter about what happened. He made it seem worse than it really was. He made it seem like I was losing my mind. Like I would go off on him or his fling. Thinking they were protecting me from the truth.  
_

 _Now Peter and Susan were keeping an extra eye on me. Watching me at lunch time. Making sure I'm eating enough. They even made special visits in the afternoons after school. They alternated days they would visit me.  
_

Peter came in to visited Lucy on a Monday while she was doing her literature homework on her bed.

"Hey Lucy," he greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Lucy said, forcing a smile.

He entered the room and sat in a chair near her. He casually looked at her desk and at her nightstand. "I hear you're getting along with your roommate." He said.

"Yeah. She's pretty quiet. She's in the library right now if you want to inquire about me." Lucy said, not taking her eyes off her book.

Peter gave a smile. He looked at her book. "Anne of Green Gables. I haven't read that one. Is it good?"

"It's entertaining," she said.

He looked at the cover of the book which featured a red haired girl with pig tails. Peter pursed his lips. "What made you pick that book?"

"I don't know. I saw my roommate reading it and she said she liked it." Lucy shrugged.

"Lu," Peter said, "I know you and Pippi were close, but she lives in another time. And she's happy there. She has a life there. A brother. A boyfriend. Pets. School."

Lucy closed her book. "I know."

"She's moving on. You need to as well." Peter said gently.

"I am!" Lucy said.

Peter eyed the book.

Lucy huffed and folded her arms.

"And you should also know that Pippi and Edmund are not a couple. They never were. They have every right to be with other people. And they are." Peter said.

He had almost gotten through to her, until that last sentence he spoke. She made a face of realization and shock but contained it until after Peter left.

 _Edmund lied to me. Just friends my ass. They were a dating. But I was still waiting for him to tell me and trying not to lose my mind from my "sessions" with Susan.  
_

Susan walked into Lucy's room while she had history homework on a Tuesday.

"History," Susan said. "How's that class going?"

"Alright I guess," Lucy said.

"Your teacher says you've been falling asleep in class a lot. Are you not sleeping well?" Susan asked.

Lucy made a shocked expression. "Oh my gosh. You've been talking to my teachers."

"We're worried about you Lucy," Susan said.

"Worry about yourself. You're taking 5 classes at the college down the road. Don't concern yourself with coming down to visit me." Lucy said.

"Peter and I don't mind taking a break from school to see our little sister." Susan said.

"Susan, it's been months since our last visit to Narnia and we never talk about it."

Susan looked down. "Lucy it's time we all grew up. I'm not going back. Nor is Peter. Why talk about something that's only going to make us sad that it's over?"

"Because it will make us happy that it happened."

Susan sighed, "Lucy, you need to forget about Narnia. About Pippi. Focus on what's real. School and your family. We're real. We're right here."

Lucy's face tightened. "Narnia is real too."

"No it's not!" Susan shouted. "It was a story we made up when we were bored over the summers."

Lucy looked at her sister in shock and heartbreak. "How can you say that? You know it's not true."

"Edmund isn't the one dating someone. I've been seeing someone as well. I could really see myself being with this person for a long time. You know what I don't see? Me telling them silly stories about Narnia." Susan said.

Lucy backed away from Susan shaking her head. She ran outside the school and into the grassy field and sobbed.

 _I soon caught on that as long as my grades were good, my siblings will get off my back. So I stayed awake during my history class and tried to participate. I got As and mostly Bs throughout the school year.  
_

 _During this summer, we were sent to live with our aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold, and our cousins Eustace. Peter offered a summer internship in Oxford. He's studying criminal justice. And Susan was off on romantic adventure with her new boyfriend around the country. Meanwhile me and Edmund were stuck with our miserable cousin and our aunt and uncle.  
_

 _I spend much of my time outside. The nature had somewhat of a healing effect on me. Just when I thought this place might be bearable...  
_

 ** _Ding dong._**

Edmund welcomed big girlfriend into the house. "Hi Emily. I'm so glad you come."

"Aww. So sweet. I'm glad I could come too. I don't think I could handle a whole summer without you," she said a high pitched voice.

Eustace made a face.

Lucy stayed outside to avoid Emily, until dinner time.

Everyone sat around the table and awkwardly ate. Emily and Edmund were making googly eyes at each other. Eustace was teasing them while Lucy giggled.

"So how long are you in town?" Aunt Alberta asked.

"A week," Emily answered.

"And where will you be staying?" Aunt Alberta asked.

"Here," Emily said. "I assume I'll be sharing a room with Edmund."

Edmund adjusted himself in his seat. Lucy coughed.

Aunt Alberta looked down. "Uh how about no. You can share with Lucy."

Edmund and Lucy shared a "NOOO" Look.

"Or," Edmund said, "she could sleep on the couch."

Emily looked at Edmund, offended.

"Nonsense," Uncle Harold said, with food in his mouth. "She's a guest. She'll share with Lucy."

 _Every little thing that girl did annoyed me. From how long she took just looking at her self in the mirror, to overly brushing her hair, to hogging room on the bed, to asking my stupid questions about make up, to always having something to say.  
_

"Why are you reading? It's summer?" Emily would say to Lucy.

"Why do you always go outside? There's nothing out there." She said another time.

"You could so pretty if you just wore make up." She said on another day.

 _Finally me and Eustace formed an alliance. We worked together and had a great time.  
_

Emily wiped her face with a dirty towel, unknowingly. She looked in the mirror and shrieked. There was green goo all over her face. _  
_

Lucy and Eustace snickered behind the bathroom door.

Lucy and Eustace poured a bunch of sugar in the coffee pot. Uncle Harold already had his coffee and Aunt Albert already left for work.

Emily took a gulp and spit it back out into the mug.

Lucy and Eustace giggled off to the side.

"We need to step it up," Lucy said.

Eustace smiled.

They put Eustace's fake bug toys on the floor. They heard her jump and scream multiple times.

They put slime in her conditioner.

"Eww!" Emily shouted from the bathroom.

Lucy lured Emily outside later that day and Eustace pulled on a string that made slime pour out of a bucket and on to Emily.

Eustace and Lucy belly laughed so hard for about 5 seconds until Lucy saw Edmund in the house. She could tell by his expression that he say everything.

 _Edmund was furious. He lectured my and Eustace and told our Aunt a d Uncle about it. I did my best to ignore that girl for the rest of her visit. After she left, Edmund, Eustace and I were sent on an errand. Edmund still was upset with us. We went to the railway, like our second visit, and ended up here in Narnia again.  
_

Back in the treehouse in Narnia, Pippi listened to everything Lucy had said. She waited a few moments before saying anything. "I'm so sorry Lucy. Why didn't you come to me with this? Why did you stop coming in the dream too?"

"Because the dreams turned to nightmares," Lucy said. "You weren't there in the dreams anymore. Storybrooke wasn't there. It was this dark place that consumed my family and chased me. But I could never outrun it. I couldn't get to you."

"Was that the nightmare you had today?" Pippi asked.

Lucy nodded. "But this time it was much worse. My parents were perished and I couldn't save them. Peter was being run over by a car. Susan was oblivious, with her boyfriend. Well, fiancé in the dream. Edmund and Emily were getting married. You were in a car crash. And I was locked up in that asylum again..."

Pippi looked at her friend, worried and scared. "I've been having odd dreams like that too. Until I came here. It was a warning that Narnia was in trouble."

"But this dream I had. What if it's all real?" Lucy said. Her eyes filled with water.

"Lucy don't think like that."

"It's already come true partially." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents died," she said. The tears rained out. Pippi held Lucy and let her weep.


	10. Chapter 10

Pippi 3 Chapter 10

Pippi and Lucy climb down from the tree house a half hour later. Lucy joined Gail and penny in their play. Pippi found in Edmund and pulled him aside.

"How could you not tell me about your parents?" Pippi asked him. "You know I'm an orphan too."

"I didn't want to talk about," Edmund said. "It's not the first thing you mention to your long lost friend."

"You had plenty of opportunities to tell me," Pippi said.

"What else did Lucy tell you?" Edmund said.

Pippi folded her arms and liked around. Many crew members were loading up the boats. "We'll continue this conversation on the boats."  
Edmund and Pippi took one boat back to the ship with most of the carryon luggage (food and books). Lucy, Penny, Roland, Gail, and a few others shared the other boats. Edmund and Pippi both rowed.

"Lucy said was doing better," Pippi began. "She said she passed at her classes with good grades. She gets along with her roommate..."

"She terrified my girlfriend," Edmund said. He was looking into the water. "The pranks and the things Emily would tell me..."

"Those pranks were harmless. Pouring slime. C'mon." Pippi said.

"That was just day one of the pranks." He paused before continuing. "Emily and Lucy shared a room. At night, Emily said she woke up a few times in the middle of the night and found Lucy staring at her. She was whispering about ways to kill someone. Rope, bathtub, knife, fire. Do you know how our parents died?" He looked at Pippi.

She bit her lip. "No."

"It wasn't the war. We were all at home and there was a fire. It happened over the holiday break. Just in time for the new year. We ran out of the house as fast as we could. Father went back inside for Lucy and mother. But Lucy wasn't even in the house. She was in our shed. She was out in our bomb shelter asleep. She didn't remember how she got there."

Pippi held Edmund's hand. "Lucy needs me right now."

"Susan is engaged," Edmund said. "We haven't told Lucy yet. Now that we're in Narnia, I feel like it's the perfect time, but I also know I should have told her sooner."

Pippi looked at Edmund seriously. Lucy's dream. Her parents. Susan. "Do you think she's a danger to herself or others?"

"I don't know. We can't prove anything but bad things have been happening and can easily be connected to her." Edmund said.

Once everyone was back on the ship, the started sailing for the next island. There was more options for food, which made everyone on board happy. Weltz helped Roland with his sword fighting skills.

"Come on Weltz," Roland said. "Don't go so easy on me."

Weltz smiled and continued sword fighting with the boy.

Gail, Penny, and Lucy played on the top deck and in their room. Gail shared with them.

During breakfast one morning, Pippi sat next to Roland. "How do you like it here?" She asked him.

"It's really cool," he said with a smile. "The crew is awesome. They let me help them. And I saw water people I the ocean."

Pippi giggled. "So you like it here?"

"Yeah... but I miss mama and dad. And Hope and Henry." He said. "I've never been away from dad for long."

Pippi rubbed his back. "This journey is almost over. You'll see them soon."

The night before they arrived at the next island, Pippi had a a dream she couldn't forget. She was inside the mayors mansion. Hope was there and she looked confused to see Pippi.

"Hope." Pippi said.

"Pippi?" Hope tilted her head. "You were just here a few minutes ago."

"Right, to pick up Roland. We're in Narnia." Pippi said.

Hope's eyes widened. "How did you get there?"

Pippi looked around the room and felt the air. "Why does the dream world feel different?"

Hope gave a small gasp.

The phone rang downstairs and Regina answered it. "Oh my God!" She said loudly. "Hope! Henry! Get in the car!"

"What is going on Hope?" Pippi asked.

Hope shook her head and left the room. Pippi followed her.

"Henry!" She said as he ran passed her. He didn't see her. She walked beside him down the stairs and watched him run out the door to the car. When Regina closed the door, Pippi woke up.

The ship docked at the next island. This I would actually had a dog for the boat to stay beside the land. Everyone got off the ship this time, besides the few crew members who volunteered to watch the boat. Eustace and Strawberry stayed by the shore.

The dock went right into a path on the island. The crew followed the path into the woods and to a clearing. There was a long table full of food. At the front of the table, was a man.

He was a tall and middle-aged man. He lifted his arms up slightly and said, "welcome."

"You know we were coming?" Julian asked.

"The magician informed me you were on your way." The man said.

"How?" Penny asked.

"The trees," Lucy said.

The man smiled and nodded. "I'm Ramandu and this is my island."

The crew looked at one another and back at their s man. Ramandu explained that the feast was for them as a reward for their efforts. The crew set the table with Ramandu at the end. Everyone ate the fresh and tasty food they smiled and engorged themselves with the food. Julian even ate with them.  
Ramandu smiles as everyone ate their meal. "Do you like the food?"

The crew nodded. "Yes." "Yeah." "MmHmm." "Thanks Ramalo."

Ramandu made a face. "You can call me Ram." He looked across the table. "since you're enjoying yourselves so much, why don't you stay?"

The crew all agreed. After dinner, the crew helped Ram with chores around the island, from gardening to washing dishes. The crew slept on the ground.

After a few days, Gail collapsed on the floor during her chore of that you water. Penny snapped out of the spell after witnessing this. "Gail!"

Pippi turned her head towards them. She looked down at her hand. "What am I carrying a bucket of water for!?" She dropped the bucket and ran towards Penny and Gail.

"How long have we been here?" Penny asked. "And why are we doing chores?"

Pippi tended to Gail. " looks like the secret ingredient in Ram's food isn't love."

After Gail woke up, the three girls tried to wake up the other crew members to no avail with one exception: Lucy. Happy Mirraray gave Lucy a look and The spell wore off of her.

"We need to get off this island." Gail said.

"Why would he keep us here?" Lucy asked.

" I think Ram doesn't want the spell to break," Pippi said.

The girls went back to the regular meeting place for lunch. Pippi brought a spell book from the ship. Before anyone could eat, Pippi and Lucy read to spell aloud, to break the spell they were all under.

The crew looked at the girls, puzzled and began eating.

"No!" Penny said.

"Why didn't it work?" Gail asked.

Sitting at his usual spot at the table, Ram was laughing. " surely you didn't think it would be that easy."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked.

Ram sat back in his chair and began eating.

Pippi puffed and looked at the crew. Edmund . Roland. Julian. Marcus. And the rest of the crew. Then she gave a small smirk. She began to sing the spell:

 **"Though this food is delicious,**  
 **We feel our hostess is vicious.**  
 **Your food has kept up happy,**  
 **But waht you've done is crappy.**  
 **Release the spell that binds us,**  
 **Now thsst you've dined us.**  
 **Awaken!"**

Julian woke up first, smiling at Pippi before he realized he was still on Ram's island. Roland was next to wake up. His first sight what's Of Penny. Then Edmund woke up, and Marcus, and slowly all the rest of the crew.

Ram clapped his hands.

The crew looked at him sharply. "You did this," Weltz said. "We'll have you hanged for this."

"Easy, Weltz," Julian said. He looked at Ram. "Why did you curse us?"

Ram looked at the crew and sat up. "why did I keep you all well fed?Why did I let you all get plenty of rest? why did they all help you keep your energy up? These are things you haven't gotten much of being on that ship. These things you will need to defeat the evil that lies on the dark island."

"You were trying to help us?" Lucy said.

"This little spell was a test," Ram said, "and you passed."

"Great," Weltz said sarcastically. "Now we can leave."

"Not quite yet," Ram said. "The tests are not complete."

"What are you on about?" Edmund asked. He seemed rather annoyed.

Ram pointed out a few crewmembers. Julian, Pippi, Edmund , Lucy, and Marcus. "Come with me," he said.

The five of them followed Ram to a small clearing consisting of a small wooden round table and a stone on top of the table.

"Pick up the rock" Ram said.

The five of them looked at each other, puzzled.

"Pick up the rock," Ram repeated. "One at a time."

Lucy looked at everyone. They all seemed so skeptical. She eyed the rock and picked it up. The world suddenly intensified. "I want Pippi to stay with us forever!" She blurted.

The others look at her very confused. "Lucy?" Edmund asked. He reached his arm out for her.

"Don't touch her!" Ram warned.

"I left the stove on," Lucy said. " it was an accident. I wanted to show everyone that I was getting better. I was making ginger cookies. Dad's favorite. But I heard something outside. I-I thought it was the white rabbit. I hadn't seen him in over year. But it was only regular rabbit. And then I heard mother and father arguing. So I went to the shed to block it all out." Lucy's eyes were watering. " when I woke up, the fire had already taken them. I was so scared. So I lied." Lucy drop the rock in tears fall down her face.

Everyone was quiet for minute. Stunned. Confused. Julia picked up the rock before anyone could object.

"I just want to be a good king," Julian said. " but my father never taught me the good blessings of being king. Maybe if I had been a better son, who didn't take it for granted a son who should've taken my father seriously I wasted so much time throwing parties for no reason other than my enjoyment. I should have been learning how to make alliances and earn respect."

Everyone listened as he confessed. " ever since I've been cooking, I've been trying to on everyone's respect, but all they see is a kid," Julian said. " so I have to yell and make drastic rulings..." This eyes glistened from the tears forming. "I feel terrible about Daniel..." he closed his eyes. " I set out on this quest turn the respect. If I can break this curse, and the people love. I can't do this alone. I'm so relieved the Edmund and Lucy are here to help me... and I am so grateful to Pippi for showing me that I can be a good leader. Without having a tantrum to be taken seriously." He dropped the rock. It bounced on the ground.  
Lucy stood up and dusted herself off.

Pippi looked at Julian and hugged him. Edmund shook his head. Lucy looked at Ed and Pippi awkwardly.

Marcus went to pick up the rock next. "King Julian treats me way better than his father ever did. I have a good status. I can be proud of my work." He tucked his chin down. "But-there's something I never told you your majesty." He looked up at Julian. "It's not your fault your father died."

Lucy and Edmund looked at Marcus shocked. Pippi eyed Julian for his reaction. He stared at Marcus, dreading his friend's next words.

"It was Weltz," Marcus blurted. "He went to a witch to get that evil mist in a powder form. He snuck it into your father's food."

Pippi watched at tears formed on Julian's face.

"I saw him one day.," Marcus said. "Weltz was doing a favor for the servants by delivering your father's lunch. Soup. I saw him rest the tray on a table in the west hallway on his way up. He put this strange green powder inside. I didn't know what it was. When I asked, he threatened me." He took a breath. "That powder-that poison, drove your father to jump of the castle tower."

Julian's face tightened. "I'll kill him."

"Julian," Pippi said, standing in front of him. "now's not the time. You can sentence him after we save Narnia."

Marcus dropped the rock.

"I'm not gonna let that tree her back on my ship unless it's to throw him off," Julian said.

"Can't fall apart now," Pippi said. "You want to prove you're a good king? don't let vengeance win."

Julian huffed and stepped back. A tear fell down his face.

"Which of you is next?" Ram asked, looking at Edmund and Pippi.

Pippi gave Edmund a look and he sighed, going for the rock.

"I have No idea what this thing is going to make me say." Edmund said before picking up the rock. The world intensified. "Lucy," he started, " I wish you could just be healthy and happy. Why can't you just move on from Narnia? But that makes me a hypocrite."

Lucy tilted her head at him.  
"It's been hard trying to move on with our lives. In London 1944. I thought dating Emily would help with that." He shook his head. His eyes began to water. "But it's not working. I can't forget about your Pippi. I'm still in love with you. You're the one for me." The rock dropped.

Lucy smiled at Edmund , and clasped for hands together.

Pippi stared at Edmund as he walked closer to her. "Ed..." she said. "I'm always gonna torn between worlds aren't I? Never fully satisfied being in one. The world with my brother. With Henry. With James and Jenny and Mowgli. And then here, with you and Lucy..." Edmund was standing closely to her. " I wondered if I really had feelings for you or not for a long time. I knew we could never work out or be together long. So I dismissed any of those feelings away. Because it would be too painful to give me an only to lose you forever." Pippi gave a small gasp. The stone was in her hand.

Edmund took her hand and brought it to his chest.

"I think I love you," Pippi said.

Edmund kisses her and the stone fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Pippi 3 Chapter 11

Lucy squealed at the sight of her favorite couple kissing.  
"May we leave now?" Julian asked Ram.  
"You have all passed your tests. You are free to leave." Ram said. "But you can stay for one more meal if you'd like."  
"No Thanks," Lucy said quickly.

Everyone boarded the ship within the hour. Marcus kept Julian and Weltz separated. The ship began its sail for the dark island just in time for dinner.

The crew enjoyed a long night's rest on the ship that night. Julian gave up his room that night and slept on a hammock. He told Pippi to use his room. She readied for sleep in Julian's room and then there was a knock at the door: Edmund.

The next day, the were well rested crew woke up and enjoyed a nice breakfast of eggs and flapjacks. Edmund smiled as he woke up next to Pippi.

The Dawn Treader approached the dark island soon after breakfast. The crew put in their armor and grabbed their swords. The crew met on the top deck. Julian attempted to make a speech but needed up looking to Pippi and Marcus for help.

"The song you sand to me," Julian said, "I think we could all you that right now. If you wouldn't mind."

Pippi nodded and looked out to the crew. She didn't see sailors. She saw soldiers. Edmund, Lucy, and Roland were on the deck in their armor too. She looked at around the ship. Strawberry and Dragon Eustace we're flying nearby. Pippi smiled and began to sing.

 _You're broken down and tired  
Of living life on a merry go round  
And you can't find the fighter  
But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out  
And move mountains  
We gonna walk it out  
And move mountains_

 _And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
And I'll rise up  
High like the waves  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousands times again  
For you  
For you  
For you  
For you_

The mist began to fill the ship. The crew jumped and gasped. Pippi walked down to Edmund and held his hand. Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. Pippi took

Lucy's hand too. Roland saw something through the mist-Storybrooke.

"Keep your thoughts clear," Marcus said.

Weltz made a face and looked out to the boat.

Julian saw him and rage filled his eyes.

"What's that?" A sailor asked pointing out to sea.

"What did Weltz just think of?" Pippi asked.

The crew looked over board at the mysterious creature going beneath the ship. The crew waited in anticipation for the creature under the ship to make a move. The ship with silent.  
 _Bump!_

The ship rocked from side to side. Simply members lost her footing. Lucy gripped on tight to the railing on the ship.

Back in their room, penny and Gail hid under the covers. When the ship rocked, and he rolled off the bed. "Woah!"

The creature wrapped its tentacles around the ship. Julian's eyes widened.

"Kraken!" Marcus shouted.

At the moment, a thunderstorm ensued.

The crew drew their swords and readied their attack. The tentacles of the Kraken grabbed crew members and squeezed them and threw them off the ship. "Ahhhh!"

The crew fought back. They sliced, chopped, and stabbed the creature. The Kraken was barely injured.

One tentacle grabbed Roland from the ship.

"Roland!" Pippi screamed.

Penny peeks out the small window in her room. She covered her mouth.

On the top deck, Pippi stood on the railing of the ship and jumped towards the tentacle Roland was on. Sliced the tentacle clean off and Roland fell back on the ship.

The rain made him slip in the deck.

Pippi fell down passed the ship. Lucy reached her arm out and grabbed Pippi's arm before she fell out of reach. Lucy pulled her back up on to the ship.

Dragon Eustace breathed fire on the Kraken and the Kraken smacked him.

Strawberry came swooping in and caught the sailors that we're thrown off the ship.

Back in their room, Gail called Penny away from the Window. "Penny..."

Penny turned to see Gail, pale and breathing heavy. She leaned over in the bed and Penny ran over and caught her. "Gail! What's happening?"

"The Curse," Gail said. "They...have...to...win."

Penny held her and sniffled. "You have to be okay. They're about to break this curse and you'll be fine."

Gail looked at Penny, breathing heavy.

Meanwhile the battle raged on for the crew. They fought and wrestled this monster. Roland saved Julian from a tentacle that was squeezing him.

Dragon Eustace began to fly away but Strawberry flew in front of him. Through their secret language, Dragon Eustace was convinced to come back.

Weltz was thrown against the sail by a tentacle and made a hard fall on the top deck. His eyes were open and pale.

Pippi looked at Julian who sighed with relief.

"He's dead," one sailor said.

"Yes," Julian said. "But there is still a Kraken that we need to defeat."

"Aye," the sailor said.

The crew continued to take on the Kraken as is seemed to have endless amounts of tentacles. The rain made it harder for them move about the deck and to see.

One tentacles from the Kraken threw Pippi against the deck. She landed towards the helm. A hard thud sound was made as she hit the wooden floor.

Pippi began to feel a warm light.


	12. Chapter 12

Pippi 3 Chapter 12

Finale

Pippi was in a hospital in modern day time. She got up and looked around. Penny was right next to her, lying in the hospital bed, unconscious. "Penny?" Pippi said. She walked over to her. Penny had a few scratches on her and a cast around her arm. "Is this a test?" Pippi asked aloud.

Pippi left the room. Right outside was the waiting room. The chairs were all filled up with people waiting for news of their loved ones. Pippi recognized Grace and her dad sitting in the chairs. Hansel and Gretel standing off to the side. Old Susan was even there in her wheelchair with her nurse, Tinkerbell. Then she say Henry.  
Pippi walked up to him. "Henry." She touched his hand but he didn't acknowledge her. "Henry?" She moved in front of him. He stared passed her.

She heard a dog whining and swiftly looked over. Archie sat in a chair with Pongo leaning on him. Archie's hands were together at his face. He was really worried. Pippi looked at him. "Archie I'm okay. I'm right here."

Pippi walked around the waiting room, looking around. She stopped quickly when she saw Regina and Robin. Pippi walked closer to them. They were staring off to the side. Pippi turned her head in the direction they were looking. "Roland..."

Roland Hood was lying in the hospital bed of another room. He had bandages around his arm and leg. He had a few scratches too and his was unconscious.

Pippi felt someone was watching her. She turned her head and saw Hope Hood, next to her brother Henry, staring at her.

"Hope," Pippi said as she began walking over to her, "why does the dream world feel so strange?"

Hope looked at Pippi, scared and starting to cry. "Turn around," she whispered.

Dr. Whale came out from a lab and walked over to Archie. Everyone gathered, listening in. "Pippi Hopper's condition..." Dr. Whale saw all the people watching. "She endured many broken bones and bruises-"

"When will she wake up?" Henry asked.

"When will they all wake up?" Robin asked.

"Uh," Dr. Whale said. Pippi turned around and the world seemed to move in slow motion as Dr. said, "For Pippi, he injuries were greater than we anticipated. I cannot say when or if she will wake up."

Pippi looked back in her room and saw her body, lying in the bed. The body was covered in bruises, cuts, casts, and bandages. She was breathing through a ventilator.

Pippi's heart raced seeing her body there like that.

Pippi went back to Hope. The warm light was returning. "We're in Narnia, Hope. How is time passing?"

Hope starting running over to Pippi as the warm light got brighter and brighter until she could no longer see Hope or anyone else.

Pippi blinked to find herself back on the Dawn Treader. Ed had just kissed her awake.

Pippi sat up and checked her head. "I'm okay?"

Lucy was kneeling beside Pippi and showing off her healing cordial.

"Of course," Pippi smiled at her. She looked over to Edmund and touched his cheek.

"If you two lovebirds are done," Julian called, "there's still a monster over here!"

Edmund and Pippi got up and returned to battle. The Kraken moved up to the side of the ship. The crew worked together to defeat the monsters. Roland charged for it and stabbed it in the eye. Julian finished off the monster, stabbing it in the face.

A bright light emerged from the shy. The rain went away. The Kraken was gone. The crew cheered and picked up Julian.

"The Curse," Lucy said looking out to see, "it's lifting!"

Penny came out to the top deck carrying Gail with her shoulder. Slowly, Gail lifted her head and began to walk on her own.

"Gail!?" Penny said. "I thought you were dead!"

"You broke the spell," Gail said to Pippi. "You saved me."

"We all did," Pippi said.

"Hey! Over here!" A boy called.

The crew looked up to Eustace back in human form riding Strawberry.

"I'm a boy again!" He shouted.

The crew chuckled and laughed. Strawberry brought Eustace down to the top deck.

"You were a boy?" Gail asked.

The crew celebrated their victory with a short dance party before the crew realized where the ship was. Some crew members tapped on barrels to make music and one sang. Pippi took turns dancing with Ed, Lucy, Roland, Penny, and Julian.

The ship was sailing towards thousands of white lilies floating in the water. The crew looked in awe of the beauty.

"Prepare a boat," Julian said. "Who's ready?"

"For what?" Penny asked.

"To meet our destiny," Julian said.

The crew helped ready a boat full of people to go. Lucy got in first. Marcus helped her climb on board. Pippi was next. Lucy sat next to her on the small row boat. Roland followed and then Eustace after Edmund told him to.

"You were a dragon. If we leave you alone again who knows what could happen to you," Edmund said.

Penny was up next to get on the boat. She hugged goodbye to Gail. "I wish we could stay in contact somehow," Penny said.

"Maybe one day we will reunite," Gail said. "In a world of magic, anything is possible."

After Penny climbed into the boat next to Roland, Edmund got on. He shook hands with Marcus. "It was a honor."

"The honor was mine your majesty," Marcus said.  
Julian was the last one to climb aboard and the small boat was lowered into the sea. Julian and Edmund rowed the boat through the white lilies floating above the sea. Strawberry flew near them.

After about 15 minutes, their boat landed at a smooth sandy shore. The breeze hit them with a sense of warmth and brightness. It was heavenly.

They walked up the shores of the island together and found huge wave going up above them, but not coming down. It was staying up. The water the top would fall back down to the bottom and start going up all over again.

Julian touch the water, feeling the water on his hand. He walked closer to the wave.

"Julian don't," Pippi said.

"What's wrong?" Roland asked.

"If you were to pass through," a deep voice said, "you would not return."

Lucy swiftly turned around. "Aslan!" She quickly walked up and hugged his fury neck.

"Beyond those waves, is your country," Pippi said.

Aslan nodded.

"May we visit it?" Lucy asked.

"I think this time he means home," Edmund said.

Lucy's eyes watered. She looked at Pippi. "N-No!" She wrapped her arms around Pippi. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Pippi hugged her back and looked Edmund. "Neither am I..."  
when Lucy let go, Edmond came over to Pippi and their foreheads touched.

Julian looked down at the shimmering shore.

"You won't have to," Aslan said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, sniffling.

"I think Pippi already knows," Aslan said. She looked her in the eyes.

She looked and suddenly Pippi covered her mouth. "We died. I died."

"That crash for fatal for you, Pippi," Aslan said. "You got the worst of it."

"And Penny and Roland?" Pippi asked. Her face filled with dread.

Aslan looked at them. "That decision is up to them. You can choose to stay in my country, with Pepe. Or you may return home. But if you choose to return you should know won't be painless. You were in a car crash after all."

Roland and Penny looked at one another and at Pippi. Roland gave Pippi a look and she knew. "I want to see my family again," he said. "I would like to go home but I miss you so much Pippi." Roland gave her a farewell hug.

A few feet away, Lucy was crying quietly, watching them.

"I would like to go home too," Penny said. "I just became mortal. I would like to live longer than this." She began crying as she looked over at Pippi. "I can't believe it's ending like this."

Pippi gave her a hug and Penny hugged back.

Pippi took a few breaths as Penny and Roland joined hands. "We you go back," Pippi said to Roland, "tell Henry I'm not mad at him. Tell him not to feel guilty."

Roland nodded and his chin quivered.

As landlord and made a portal in the waves for them. Roland and Penny entered through and soon disappeared back to Storybook.

"And now it's our turn," Eustace said quietly.

"Please don't make me go back," Lucy begged Aslan. "I can't. I don't know what'll happen to me if I go back there."

"Ease yourself," Aslan said. "You're going where Pippi is."

"We are?" Edmund asked, confused for a moment.

"There was a real railway accident," Aslan said.

"I'm dead?" Eustace asked. "Oh my God."

"Hey," Pippi said to him, "You're not alone."

"Now we can be together," Lucy beamed. She leaned her head on Pippi's shoulder.

Pippi smiles for a moment and gasped. "Wait. Peter?"

"He was there," Edmund said. "At the subway station. He called and I told him what Mr. was doing her aunt and uncle's house. We were meeting him there."

"I didn't know that," Lucy said. "I didn't see him."

"I did," Eustace said.

"Why didn't he go with us?" Lucy asked.

" I think you'll find a few familiar faces beyond." Aslan assured them. "First, take a look at how others faired after your passings."

An image appeared in the waves. A projection of Storybrooke:

 _Back in the Storybrooke hospital, Dr. Whale came out of Pippi's hospital room and told everyone in their waiting room that Pippi Hopper didn't survive. Archie was shocked. Henry left the room and hit a wall before sliding down a wall crying. Grace cried in the waiting room, covering her mouth. Hope looked down. Pongo was whining and wanting to see Pippi in her hospital room._

 _Roland and Penny woke up a minute later. Robin and Regina ran inside to see him. Henry came into the room to see his step brother._

 _Roland and Penny looked at each other. "Henry," Roland said, "We saw Pippi. She said to tell you 'don't blame yourself.'"_

 _Penny held Henry's hand. "Pippi is okay. She's in Narnia."_

 _Archie returned home to find Strawberry missing. Rather than send a search party, he knew where Strawberry was and that he was alright._

 _The next scene that appeared on the waves was Eustace's parents finding out about the tragic accident. The family mourned but they stood together. His parents came together and spent time with their spouse. They worked together to arrange the funerals._

 _Susan was in such a shock that she almost dismissed it as never happening. She went on to get married and missed their funerals._

 _The scene on the waves switched back to Storybrooke. It was Pippi's funeral. Archie was the main speaker there. Henry got up and gave a small speech about how much Pippi meant to him, how much she changed him, and all that they've been through. Grace spoke briefly about Pippi regarding their friendship and the sort of person Pippi was. Hansel and Gretel talked about how sad it was to be losing such an amazing friend. Killian even said a few words about Pippi and her friendship with Jill._

 _The scene changed to Archie in his office alone. His office was closed for weeks, until a sweet woman who worked as a teacher at the school came to visit him. She joined him for tea and offered to walk his dog on days he doesn't feel well. They soon began dating._

 _The waves moved and changed the scene once more to Susan, having children, raising them with her husband, growing older, her children getting older, and ultimately being alone all over again. It shows her coming to Storybrooke, seeing Pippi, their visits, and then Susan finding out about Pippi's passing and sitting their alone in her apartment. She sat in her wheelchair and breathed slower and slower until her breathing stopped._

The waves began to part down the middle, creating a walkway for Pippi, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and Strawberry. They all joined hands and walked into Aslan's country hand in hand. As they walked, beautiful music began playing, similar to the sound of Pippi's singing.

As they looked ahead, they could see many others on the sunny place, including Peter and Susan.

Holding Pippi's hand, Lucy and Edmund had huge grins on their face.

"Heaven," Pippi said.

"That's not heaven," Edmund said. He squeezed her hand. "This is. Anytime I'm with you. That's heaven."

With that said, they emerged passed the waves, into Aslan's country.

 **Epilogue**

Henry went to bed a few weeks after Pippi's passing, tossing and turning. When he finally did get to sleep, he had the most interesting dream.

Pippi was there. They were in a strange land but Henry knew it was a wonderful place. She talked to him.  
"Henry," she said. "I know how hard it must be without me. But you will get passed this. I was never your true love. I think somewhere deep down you knew that. There is someone better for you out there. I am happy here. Look, Strawberry is here."

Strawberry was flying by with Jack and Jill on his back.

"Not just people who died in Narnia are here. Yeah, I went to Narnia after the car crash. I'm sure Roland has told you all about it." She paused. "Oh, your dad is here too. He's a cool guy." She looked around her at everyone. Susan was young again. "I'm sure when you wake, you'll be wondering if any of this was real." She held his hand and gave him a sea shell before hugging him. "I love you. You were my first love, and I was yours. But we weren't the last."

She let go of him and he woke up.

It was morning in Storybrooke. The sun was shining right through his window. He sat up and checked his hand. The sea shell was there. He began smiling and then crying.

He left the house and knocked on Jefferson's door. He smiled as Grace opened the door.

"Hey," Grace said.

"Hey," Henry said.


End file.
